Chaotic Love
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Song fic. Full summary inside. Couples: sonamy, shadowoc, silveroc, blazeoc.
1. a signal

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Summary: Sonic, and the team are back in a wacky situation. Tails tracks a chaotic energy source, and finds out that one of Shadow's old friends is its source. Now they enter this competition to make sure the girl doesn't get attacked by Eggman during her performance. Now that she's being protected, what sort of impact will this have on, not only her and her band, but Shadow as well. ShadowOC, Sonamy, Knuxouge, SilverOC, BlazeOC.

* * *

"Chaotic Love;  
Chapter One:  
A Signal."

An alarm blared from a laboratory among Central Square. Sonic, and the others now rush in to see what's going on. "What's going on?" Amy asked the two-tailed fox known as Tails.

"It looks like we've tracked down a chaotic source." Tails answered.

"Is it a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at the readings.

"I'm not sure,... but it's similar." He answered.

"Why should we be worried,... it's probably Eggman trying to trap us." Knuckles said.

"Maybe. Or,... it could be something powerful." Tails said.

"Then, let's go find it!" Sonic said.

"Take a closer look." Shadow said. The others looked at the large screen to something to see the dot moving. "The power is moving, meaning, either someone has powers related to the Chaos Emeralds, or, someone has a Chaos Emerald, and I'm willing to bet, it's not Eggman." Shadow added.

"Whichever one it is,... Eggman would want it." Silver said.

"I still think it's a trap." Amy said.

"It may be, but we still have to check it out." Sonic said.

"Sonic's right. We have to find the person or thing that's setting off the alarm." Blaze said.

"Everyone in Mobius knows about the Chaos Emeralds,... why would someone have one?" Shade asked.

"Beats me." Sonic said.

"What should we do, Big-Blue?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"I guess, we have no choice but to find it, and go on from there." Sonic said.

"That's your plan?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded in response.

"Come on, Shadow. You don't know if it will fail." A sweet voice called from the doorway. It was a female hedgehog with dark purple fur, and white streaks through her quills. Her eyes shinned ruby red. She wore a hot pink torso, a black skirt, white gloves, and maroon shoes.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked as the girl as she walked up to him, chest-to-chest, and face-to-face.

"Uh,... Ruby?" Knuckles questioned.

"Shadow didn't tell you, obviously. This is Ruby Sparkles,... his girlfriend." Rouge answered. Shadow sighed of embarrassment.

"When did this happen?" Amy asked.

"Almost a year ago." Ruby answered.

"So that explains where he goes when he doesn't help us look for a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"The tracker stopped moving!" Silver said, looking at the screen.

"Skull Rider's Music Store?" Rouge questioned.

"Looks like." Sonic said.

"I definitely think it's someone with chaotic power." Shadow said.

"It does make more sense, now that I think about it." Tails added.

"Why would someone go there?" Ruby questioned.

"Probably to buy equipment, sign up for the battle of the bands competition, or both." Silver answered.

"Do you think that Eggman's going to capture whoever has that power?" Amy asked.

"More than likely." Tails answered.

"We'll have to find whoever is springing the alarm." Knuckles said.

"Did you figure that out yourself?" Rouge asked, rhetorically.

"Knuckles is right, though. We need to find this person." Shade said.

"Let's get going then!" Sonic said, running out of the lab. Everyone ran out with him to the store, where the signal had came from, to find the person.


	2. Stories of a never knowing past

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
The Stroies of the Never Knowing Past."

Sonic, and the team walk into the store, to find the energy source, and saw thousands of people. They walked through various parts of the equipment section, then stopped. "Shadow, how did you meet Ruby?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed.

**--Flashback: Shadow's POV**

Almost a year ago, while I was searching for a Chaos Emerald, I stumbled upon Ruby, beaten harshly, and unconscious. I would've walked away, but for a reason, that I didn't know at the time, I had the urge to help her. I set up a camp, and tended to her the best that I could. When she became conscious, again, I couldn't help but stay with her. After a few days, we came together.

**--End of Flashback: No one's POV**

"Wow! It happened that quickly?" Amy asked. Ruby answered her with a nod. "That's so sweet." She said. Shadow groaned.

"What's with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing, ok?" Shadow answered, dully. Ruby smirked.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." She cooed, leaning on his chest. Shadow's blush was almost noticable.

"It's just that I've been here before, and it brings back memories." Shadow answered.

"Like what?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed.

"Remember those years that I was lost, with no clue if I survived from protecting Mobius from it's destruction?" Shadow asked. Everyone nodded. "That was around the time I met Silver and Blaze. Me, Silver, along with two others named Shroud Disaster, and Rage Pound formed this group called: "Heart's Dynasty." Shadow answered.

"Heart's Dynasty?! The Heart's Dynasty?!?!" Amy asked in shock. Shadow and Silver nodded.

"Heart's Dynasty?" Sonic questioned.

"Heart's Dynasty used to be the best band on Mobius." Tails answered.

"Yeah, but once Silver, and I saw the incoming danger, things fell apart, and Heart's Dynasty was no more." Shadow said.

"Wow." Rouge said.

"Yeah, I know." Shadow said.

"Let's split up! We're not getting anywhere by sticking together." Ruby suggested.

"Alright." Tails said.

"I'll go with Blaze, and Ruby." Amy said, taking Ruby away from Shadow.

"I'll go with Rouge, and Knuckles." Shade said.

"I'll go with you Sonic." Tails said.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

"That leaves me with Shadow." Silver said.

"Let's just go." Knuckles said. The team seperated, and headed to different sections of the store. Sonic, and Tails were still in the equipment section. Knuckles, Rouge, and Shade were heading into drums. Blaze, Ruby, and Amy were in the guitar section. And Shadow and Silver were in keyboards.

"I don't like this." Shadow said blankly.

"Why? Cause it reminds of your ex-girlfriend?" Silver asked boldly. Shadow was scilenced. Whoever the girl was, she was a big load on Shadow's shoulders. "That's it, huh?" Silver asked.

"Ok, it is, but, what're the chances I'll run into her?" He asked.

"More than likely, you will. Even you know she comes here every year." Silver answered. Shadow was about to say something else, but then, the trackers on their wrists began beeping, showing the strong source they tracked earlier in the day.

"It's here." Shadow stated.

"You go one way, I go the other." Silver suggested. Shadow nodded. They went into two seperate isles of the store. Shadow reached his end first, and looked towards the direction Silver was supposed to come out of. All of a sudden, he was toppled by something.

"Wha-oa!" He yelled before falling. Silver ran to where he was , and held a hand to his mouth, beginning to snicker.

"Sonic, get everyone else over here, we found it." He said through his communicator, trying not to laugh.

"Be right there." Sonic replied. Everyone came to where the two hedgehogs were. They walked up to Silver, and all, but Ruby, began laughing hard. Shadow was toppled by a female hedgehog, who seemed to have frightened him (imagine that).

She had black fur with dark pink streaks in her quills. She wore a purple tank top, a white, denim jacket, and a blue skirt with grey boots, a charm bracelet that looked over ten years old, and an amulet that held a bright amethyst. "Shadow!" Ruby yelled. He only grew more petrified. The girl that was on top of him, looked back at her, then got off him.

"I see. So, someone speaks for you, Shadow?" She asked.

"Who are you, anyway, some sort of ex-girlfriend?" Knuckles asked, stopping his laughter.

"Technically, yes." She answered.

"Silver. Who is this?" Tails asked.

"During the time Shadow was part of "Heart's Dynasty," he had a girlfriend in the town we met him in. However, Shadow thought it was impossible for them to be together, so they broke apart." Silver answered.

"I'll save more questions. My name is Chaos Shift, of the group, "Chaotic Love." She answered, identifying herself.

"No way!" Amy screamed.

"Way." She answered.

...

* * *

I'm sorry, but I don't feel like I should extend it anymore than what I've got it at. I'll more next chapter. Plz. R&R!


	3. a secret, discovery, and a plan

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"Chapter Three:  
A Secret, Discovery, and a Plan."

_(Previously)  
Everyone came to where the two hedgehogs were. They walked up to Silver, and all, but Ruby, began laughing hard. Shadow was toppled by a female hedgehog, who seemed to have frightened him._

_She had black fur with dark pink streaks in her quills. She wore a purple tank top, a white, denim jacket, and a blue skirt with grey boots, a charm bracelet that looked over ten years old, and an amulet that held a bright amethyst. "Shadow!" Ruby yelled. He only grew more petrified. The girl that was on top of him, looked back at her, then got off him._

_"I see. So, someone speaks for you, Shadow?" She asked._

_"Who are you, anyway, some sort of ex-girlfriend?" Knuckles asked, stopping his laughter._

_"Technically, yes." She answered._

_"Silver. Who is this?" Tails asked._

_"During the time Shadow was part of "Heart's Dynasty," he had a girlfriend in the town we met him in. However, Shadow thought it was impossible for them to be together, so they broke apart." Silver answered._

_"I'll save more questions. My name is Chaos Shift, of the group, "Chaotic Love." She answered, identifying herself._

_"No way!" Amy screamed._

_"Way." She answered._

---Present

"I can't believe it!" Amy shouted with glee.

"Amy?" Sonic questioned, confused on the topic.

"Oh, sorry. Chaos Shift of Chaotic Love is the queen of pop/techno music." Amy said.

"And you are Shadow's ex-girlfriend?" Ruby questioned.

"That's right, but Shadow knew me for so long that he wanted me to be his friend, still. I was happy to see him, really, and I couldn't control myself, so I had to hug him." Chaos explained. Shadow sighed of embarassment.

"How did you two come to be? As far as I know, Shadow's into serious women." Rouge said.

"Oh, I am serious, but there has to be room for fun." Chaos explained. "Without that, I wouldn't be where I am today." Chaos said. "But if you must know, we were walking one night, and he was comforting me, because my boyfriend had been cheating on me. It only went on from there." She answered Rouge.

"That's so romantic!" Amy said.

"I know, I thought it was sweet of him, but I'm over him, I found someone new." Chaos said showing a ring upon her finger.

"Congrats." Rouge said.

"Thanks." Chaos said.

"Chaos?" A voice called from a distance.

"Coming, Lucy!" Chaos called. "Sorry, gotta run. Maybe I'll see you in the competition. Later." She said, running off to the source of the sound. Now everyone had all eyes on Shadow.

"Why didn't you tell ,me about her?" Ruby asked.

"Because, I,..." Shadow sighed. "I thought if you found out, you'd think I cared about her more than you." Shadow said.

"Don't be so worried." Ruby said. Shadow sighed again.

"I hate to say this, but, there's plenty reason to." They all looked at him puzzled. "Chaos is the source of signal." Shadow said. They all gasped.

"How are we supposed to protect her?" Shade asked. Sonic cleared his throat, and brought out a poster for a contest.

"Didn't Shadow say that bands come here to sign up for a contest?" Sonic said. They all nodded.

"Sonic, even if we did sign up, we'd have to audition, and stay in the contest long enough, which is something we can't do, since the only ones with experience are Silver, and I." Shadow said.

"I seem to recall Knuckles keeping a good beat when he wasn't the guardian of the Master Emerald. He played the drums pretty well." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I haven't played the drums in years." Knuckles said.

"But you still have experience." Sonic said.

"And Sonic does have a guitar, and he's played before, I've heard him practice!" Tails said.

"Who said we wouldn't do well?" Sonic said. Shadow thought it over.

"Fine, but I choose our style, got it?" Shadow said.

"Done!" Sonic said.

"We don't have a name, though." Knuckles said.

"Shadow?" Silver questioned.

"I don't know. "Random Knockout?" Shadow said.

"Not a bad choice." Sonic said.

"He always says something at random for a group name." Silver said.

"Are you really saying that we're gonna...?" Amy was cut off.

"That's right, Amy. We're gonna enter the competition." Sonic said.

* * *

Next chapter will be heading straight into the auditions, I'd show you what they would be working on, but that would be spoiling everything. Plz. R&R.


	4. auditions

Sry I haven't updated in a while, but it was hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I just own the OCs.

* * *

"Chapter Four:  
Auditions."

Everyone part of the group, now came to auditions. You had to do that to get on the list. Of course, they would start with new guys since they're considered untalented. "Random Knockout, you're next." A stage hand said.

"Next!" A judge on stage said. The four went out. "Our last new group. Alright, get your joke over with, already." The judge said.

"Joke?" Knuckles questioned Shadow.

"Every new group is considered a practical joke,... you'll need to get used to it." Shadow said.

"Who cares what they think, let's get started!" Sonic protested. All four of them shrugged, before getting ready, and starting their performance.

--

Knuckles went to the drum set on stage, to see most of the drums had holes in them. "Uh,... how am I supposed to play? The drums have holes in them." Knuckles questioned the judge.

"Oh, right,... the destruction from the last performance. Bring in the spare drum kit!" The judge yelled to the back. It took a bit, but they got the old set out, and the new set in.

"Thank you." Knuckles said, sitting on the stool, and bringing out his sticks.

--

Silver went to the bass, and plucked a string, and three out of the four strings snapped. "Can we get a new bass out here?" Silver asked, showing the judge the bass. Silver was, then brought a new bass; perfect condition, and already tuned. He plugged in the amplifier, ready to play.

--

Sonic, went to the guitar, and plucked the strings, then covered his ears. It was way out of tune, so he had to work on getting it in tune. He plugged in the amplifier, and was officially ready.

--

Shadow's guitar was fine, but when he went to test the microphone. "Testing. One. Two." He sounded like a high pitched hamster, which made the other three laugh. "Can we get a new mic? This one is broken." Shadow said. A new mic. was brought out, and, just to be safe, he tested it. "Testing. One. Two." It worked.

--

All four were now ready. "Care to name your song?" The judge asked.

"Night." Shadow said. The four began to play.

**What has come over me?  
What madness taking over my heart?  
To run away,  
The only answer  
Pulling me away,  
To fall upon the  
Source of my recovery,  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light.  
Another day has been devoured,  
Calling me away,  
Begging a question;  
Why?**

**For saving me from all they've taken.  
Let my armor fall again.  
Giving me the strength to face them.  
Feeling it take over.  
Now!  
On a path to take it all away.  
There can be no better way of knowing.**

**In a world beyond controlling.  
Are you gonna deny the savior,  
In front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night!  
Power beyond containing.  
Are you gonna remain a slave for  
The rest of your life?  
Give into the night! **

**This self discovery.  
Redemption taking over my mind.  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away,  
To feast upon the  
Source of felicity.  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand.  
Lead me away  
From hibernation.  
Strong, and unafraid.  
Never a question,  
Why?**

**For saving me from all they've taken.  
Let my armor fall again.  
Giving me the strength to face them.  
Feeling it take over.  
Now!  
On a path to take it all away.  
There can be no better way of knowing.**

**In a world beyond controlling.  
Are you gonna deny the savior,  
In front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night!  
Power beyond containing.  
Are you gonna remain a slave for  
The rest of your life?  
Give into the night! **

**In a world beyond controlling.  
Are you gonna deny the savior,  
In front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night!  
Power beyond containing.  
Are you gonna remain a slave for  
The rest of your life?  
Give into the night! **

**Night. Night. Night.  
Give into the night!  
Night. Night. Night.  
Give into the night!**

**Give into the night!**

The judge stared at the four; wide eyes, and a dropped jaw. "Uh,... hello? You ok?" Sonic asked. The judge, then snapped back to reality.

"Yes." He answered, clearing his throat.

"So, are we in?" Knuckles asked. The judge smiled.

"Best act I've seen all day,... you're in!" He said, happily.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

"Nice job!" Shadow said.

"Not half bad yourself!" Silver complimented.

"Boys?" The judge said. They turned to him. "We need to move along with auditions." He said.

"Right!" Shadow said, taking the guitar he had, and placing it back where it was. The others placed everything back, except Knuckles, with his sticks, and exited, stage left.

"Chaotic Love!" The stage hand yelled.

"Coming!" A familiar voice said. They all looked back to see Chaos. Three others came out with her.

One was a female hawk with black feathers, and white streaks. Her eyes were golden, and her beak was grey. She wore a red shirt, a white jacket, a purple skirt, black and white shoes, and a dog collar bracelet (think a bull dog with a spike collar).

Another was another female, but she was coyote. She had maroon fur, light purple eyes, very close to white. She wore a summer blue dress with black pants, and indigo sneakers.

The last was a male hedgehog with dark green fur, and crimson red eyes. He only wore a black jacket, brown boots, and a ring over one of his gloved fingers,... probably an engagement ring.

"Grace, Morge, good to see you." He said, identifying the wolf, and hawk in that order. "Scurge, Chaos, congradulations on the engagement!" He said to Chaos, and the male hedgehog.

"Thanks!" They both said.

"So, care to name your song?" He asked, happily.

"Everytime We Touch." She answered. Soon, Scurge began to play, and the girls seemed ready to dance.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me,  
My weakness,  
__But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive!_

_'Cause everytime we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
And everytime we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.  
Can't you hear my hear beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytim we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And everytime we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

She stopped singing, and began to dance. It was a long breakdown, but then, she started singing again.

(This is by Cascada, not me)

_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good, and the bad times,  
We've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall!_

_'Cause everytime we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
And everytime we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.  
Can't you hear my hear beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytim we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And everytime we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Another breakdown started, but this one was shorter. All of a sudden, singing started again.

_'Cause everytim we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And everytime we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

With an ending stance, you could hear the judge applauding. "You're fantastic! And, as usual, you're in!"

"Yes!" All of them said at once. They exited stage left, but by the point the judge said: "you're in," Shadow, and the others left.

* * *

I hope you liked my choice in music, but if you don't, oh well, then. Plz R&R


	5. first show

"Chapter Five:  
First Show."

The next day was meant for the first round of the competition, and Random Knockout was the only new group. There were only eight groups on the list. Not a lot, but still much. Of course, newbies were first, and they were the only newbies. "Please welcome out, Random Knockout!"

Though the crowd might have been confused, they started cheering. All four came out, their instruments set. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver got their guitars on, and Knuckles got his sticks out, and sat on the stool behind the drum set.

"What's up?" Sonic screamed into his mic. The fans screamed louder.

"We know you came out here for a rockin' time, so we're gonna give you one!" Silver said into his mic.

"Keep on goin', here's our first song to you, "Cursed." Shadow finished up. As the fans quieted down, they started.

**Marked for demonition;  
I'm just a time bomb ticking inside.  
No hope for the hopeless,  
I can see the pieces all laid out in front of me**

**No point even asking why  
Couldn't help even if you tried  
Step aside or you might just be the next contestant  
To feel the Brutality!**

**Devastation, Obliteration  
Are all to the point of Exacerbation  
There's no explaining my situation now,  
Why does this shit keep happening to me?**

**I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!**

**Too dark for forgiveness, I  
Can't seem to do anything right  
When I try to rebuild I see my humble shelter  
Just fall to the ground again**

**Object to the evil eye  
No point to let anyone try  
Take heed my friend lest you be torn asunder  
Like all that's become of me**

**Descimation, Disintegration  
Now beyond the point of imagination,  
There's no explaining my situation now  
Why does this shit keep happening to me?**

**I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!**

**[Guitar Solo]**

**I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!**

**I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!**

As the song ended, the crowd went wild. "Thank you!" sonic said into the microphone.

The four went backstage. Shadow immediately grabbed a water bottle, opened it, and drank. "Thirsty much?" Knuckles said.

"Singing is hard on your throat. When you experience it, let me know." Shadow said.

"Give it up for Chaotic Love!" The announcer yelled. The crowd began to roar at the stage. The guys looked out as the group went on stage.

"Hey, what's up, everybody?" Chaos yelled. The crowd screamed louder. "That's good! Havin' fun?"They only screamed again. "All right, let's get started with Bad Boy."

With the crowd still cheering, she signalled Scurge to start, and the girls to be ready to dance.

_Remember the feelings,  
Remember the days,  
My stone heart was breaking,  
My love ran away._

_This moment I knew I would be someone else.  
My love turned around, and I fell._

_Be my bad boy,  
Be my man.  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy,  
But undertand that I don't need you in my life again.  
Won't you be my bad boy,  
Be my man.  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend,  
You can be my bad boy,  
But understand that I don't need you again...  
No, I don't need you again._

_(intrumental)_

_Bad boy!_

_(more intrumental)_

_You once made this promise  
To be by my side.  
But after some time you  
Just pushed me aside._

_You never thought that a girl could be strong.  
Now I'll show you how to go on._

_Be my bad boy,  
Be my man.  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy,  
But undertand that I don't need you in my life again.  
Won't you be my bad boy,  
Be my man.  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend,  
You can be my bad boy,  
But understand that I don't need you again...  
No, I don't need you again._

The crowd roared at the delight of the song. "Thank you!" Chaos yelled, before heading backstage. "Hey, Shadow!" Chaos said.

"Hey! Silver!" Scurge said.

"Scurge?!" Silver questioned. He nodded. "You, and Chaos?" He questioned. He nodded. "Congrats." Silver said, shaking scurge's hand.

After six more performances, the announcer came back on. "All right! I know you all have had a blast, but only four can go on to the next round!"

"Pay attention! You might hear your group's name." Chaos told them.

"The third runners up..." He opened an envelope. "Droppin' Beats!" With that, four guys came out, dancing to music.

"All the years before, they were the second runners up." Morge said. (She's the coyote)

"Then who's taking their old spot?" Scurge questioned.

"I hope it's Levels of Love." Grace said. (She's the hawk)

"Oh, yeah!" Chaos said.

"The second runners up..." He opened another envelope, given to him by the judges. "Levels of Love!" The girls, shocked, came out on stage.

"Take that, bitches!" Was all Chaos could say.

"The first runners up..."

"It needs to be us here, or in first place." Shadow said.

"Random Knockout!" The guys came out, standing next to Levels of Love. "And in first place, Chaotic Love!" Chaos did three backflips coming out.

"Thank you!" She yelled.

* * *

Hope u liked it! Sry it took so long


	6. second round

sry it took awhile! here it is, chapter six!

* * *

"Chapter Six;  
Second Round"

Second show came a couple days later, and as expected, all four bands were present. They planned on listening in to all bands, making sure to be ready.

Levels of Love was talking about taking Chaotic Love down. Apparently, they had some problems. Silver was paying attention to them, while the others kept an eye on Droppin' Beats. "Ready, guys?" Said the white cougar in the black jacket, red scarf, and blue sneakers, looking at the group with hopeful crystal eyes.

"Ready!" Said the other members.

"Give it up for Droppin' Beats!" Said the announcer.

They all went out, the other three walking up to where they were standing, watching the group. "I think we need a fresher beat, guys!" Said the cougar. The crowd cheered, wildly, as they got started.

They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy  
I wanna roll with  
The gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy.  
Really really white and nerdy.

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
MC Escher - that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well I'm number one  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in as well as Klingon

They see me roll on  
My Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy  
I'd like to roll with  
The gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy?

I've been browsin', inspectin'  
X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog  
Yo, I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop, hope no one sees me  
Gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme  
And whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team  
Only question I  
Ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk  
Or do I like Picard  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy  
I wanna bowl with  
The gangstas  
But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

They were staring at the odd group as the crowd applauded, and cheered; they even heard a couple whistles. "That was-" Sonic was cut off.

"Way too weird." Shadow finished for him.

The group exited with a thank you, then the announcer came back out. "Alright! Let's get it kicked up a notch with Levels of Love!" The crowd was mainly booing, but there were a couple cheers.

"Move it!" One of them said, pushing his way passed Shadow. Shadow glared at them as they got started.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Their were few who actually cheered, but they still did well. It's the simple fact they liked Chaotic Love better. They exited stage right. "Our next performance, before our champions, give it up for Random Knockout!" They were called out.

The crowd cheered as they did. Knuckles was adjusting the drum kit, as Shadow went up to the mic. "Hey guys, what's up?" Shadow called out. He received several people screaming in response, mainly girls. "Good! You should be! Chaotic Love is next, and all, and there are over ten thousand people in this building. The crowd mumbled around for a few moments. "So, with that in mind, it reminded me of a certain time! Please, enjoy our song: Ten Thousand Fists." He finished. The crowd went silent.

**Survivor!!  
Survivor!!**

**One more god damn day  
When I know what I want  
And my want will be considered tonight  
(Ah-Ah)  
Considered tonight  
(Ah-Ah)  
Just another day  
When all that I want will  
Mark me as a sinner tonight  
(Ah-Ah)  
I'm a sinner tonight  
Yeah**

**People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you  
Then walk away  
You will remember  
The night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten thousand fists in the air**

**Power unrestrained dead on the mark  
Is what we will deliver tonight  
(Ah-Ah)  
deliver tonight  
(Ah-Ah)  
Pleasure fused with pain  
This triumph of the soul  
Will make you shiver tonight  
(Ah-Ah)  
Will Make you shiver tonight  
Yeah**

**People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you  
Then walk away  
You will remember  
The night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten thousand fists in the air  
**

**We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind **

******We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind **

**We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind **

******We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind **

**People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you  
Then walk away  
You will remember  
The night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten thousand fists in the air  
Ten thousand fists in the air  
Ten thousand fists in the air**

The audience cheered, excitedly. The guys chuckled. Shadow went back to the mic. "Ladies, and gentlemen, to save the announcer from coming back on stage, please, put your hands together for one of my closest friends; please welcome out Chaos Shift, and her group, Chaotic Love."

With that, Shadow left, allowing the group to come on. "I heard that Levels of Love think the world can feel like hell, but, I believe it can feel heavenly. I think that's where we are, actually!" The crowd cheered, as they got started.

_Baby you're all that I want. _  
_When you're lying here in my arms _  
_I'm finding it hard to believe _  
_We're in heaven. _

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years, _  
_There was only you and me, _  
_We were young and wild and free. _  
_Now nothing can take you away from me. _  
_We've been down that road before, _  
_But that's over now. _  
_You keep me coming back for more. _

_Baby you're all that I want. _  
_When you're lying here in my arms _  
_I'm finding it hard to believe _  
_We're in heaven. _

_And love is all that I need _  
_And I found it there in your heart. _  
_It isn't too hard to see _  
_We're in heaven. _

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. _  
_There's a lot that I could say _  
_But just hold me now, _  
_Cause our love will light the way. _

_Baby you're all that I want. _  
_When you're lying here in my arms _  
_I'm finding it hard to believe _  
_We're in heaven. _

_And love is all that I need _  
_And I found it there in your heart. _  
_It isn't too hard to see _  
_We're in heaven. _

_Now our dreams are coming true. _  
_Through the good times and the bad _  
_I'll be standing there by you. _

_(We're in heaven.) _

_And love is all that I need _  
_And I found it there in your heart. _  
_It isn't too hard to see _  
_We're in heaven._

"Thank you!" Chaos screamed, as the others headed off stage, the others following her. She soon left, as well.

As Shadow headed for the cooler, Chaos bumped into him. "Hey! Great performance!" They commented, simultaneously. "Thanks!" They said.

Silence. You could feel the awkwardness. "Uh, need some water?" He asked, as he reached down for the cooler.

Chaos smiled. "Sure!" Shadow got out two water bottles, and handed her one. They screwed the cap off, and took a large sip, then sighed. "Large crowd." She stated.

Shadow nodded. "Yep!" He said, taking another sip.

Chaos chuckled, lightly. "Larger than before, thanks to you guys!" She added. Shadow just chuckled with her. They both sighed. It became awkward again. The silence between the two was unbearable. It lasted for a little while, before Chaos looked up at Shadow, who was leaning against the wall. "I hope you guys make it to the next round!" She commented.

Shadow smiled. "I hope to see you there with us, then!" Shadow told her.

She sipped some more water, before continuing. "Ruby, huh?" Shadow nodded. "You must feel for her, deeply. Heh, I remember our times together. The walk, the lake,..."

"Our first kiss; right under the night stars." Shadow finished. They sighed. "Scurge, though? How did you two happen to, well, ya know?" He asked her.

She chuckled. "Well, he took a shot at keyboard, and when we saw he could do well, we let him join. About a couple months after you, and Silver left, he had the guts to ask me out. It happened fast!" She answered, looking down at the floor.

Shadow looked into her eyes, noticing the anguish that filled them. "Chaos, we broke up only a little over a year ago, and Silver, and I left only a week later. How long have you two been engaged?" He asked.

She sighed. "Seven months. Would have been married if not for how busy we've been." She answered.

Shadow stared at her, shocked. "That's a bit fast, don't ya think?" He asked her, concerned.

She looked up at him. "You mean like how quick I was to let you move in?" She asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No, that only happened because the apartment building blew up in flames!"

She was wide eyed in remembrance of the day. "What kind of idiot points a blow torch at propane tanks?!" She questioned.

"The idiot who died holding it!" Shadow replied. They both chuckled.

The incident was a complete accident, and Shadow was inside the building when said idiot was about to point the blow torch at the gas tanks. If not for the guy's speed, he would have blown with the building. They found it funny, but at the same time, they felt bad for the idiot. Chaos more sorry than Shadow; he thought it was hilarious, and as the first risk he ever had in Rison that made his adrenaline rush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in!" The two put down their water bottles, then ran to the stage entrance, where their bands were standing. "This year, our fourth place winners are..." He opened an envelope. "Droppin' Beats!" The crowd cheered as the came out, claiming the fourth place trophy. "And our third place winners, taking the bronze, are..." He took another envelope, and opened it. "Levels of Love!" He announced.

The group was shocked; they always made it to the final round against their rivals. They went out, and received third place, anyways. "Who would have thought?" Scurge muttered.

Chaos turned to the opposing group. "You know what this means, don't you?" She asked. All but Silver, and Shadow shook their heads.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Wait for it!" Shadow simply answered, pointing at the announcer.

They looked back at him. "In a turn of events, this year, our two finalists are Random Knockout, and Chaotic Love!" He told the audience with enthusiasm.

Chaos made an arm gesture. "Come on!" She said. They all came out to face a cheering audience, most happy that Levels of Love were out of the competition.

"We'll be seeing you this Friday, to see these two opposing groups face off in the final round!" He yelled into the microphone, excited as he did so.

Shadow, and Chaos faced each other, as the cameras faced the groups. "Well, Shadow." Chaos paused, as Shadow lifted his head. "Good luck! You'll need it!" She said with a smirk, holding out her hand.

Shadow knew where she picked that habit up from. He shook her hand, the same smug smile on his face as was on hers. "Same goes to you! I just hope you know, we won't give up so easily." He warned, giving her a playful smile.

She giggled. "I figured you'd say that, old friend!" She hugged Shadow, who returned the embrace.

It was a quick hug, so they stopped real quickly. "Don't go cheating on him, now!" He told her. She punched him, playfully in response.

* * *

okay, 1 of my longest due 2 the songs.

Droppin' Beats=Weird Al. Song: White and Nerdy

Levels of Love=The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Song: Guardian Angel

These songs, along with 10,000 Fists, and We're in Heaven belong to the artists who wrote and/or performed them.


End file.
